Daisy Petals
by Bumblebee
Summary: A Ginny/Harry/Hermione story. Plese read and review...


A/N: I'm writing this on a Tuesday afternoon, with my froggie muse on the computer. this is a story about Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. Mild depression warning. Please review!!!! Also, send any comments to princess_halleys_comet@yahoo.com. It's my fanfic e-address. Thanks!! IMPORTANT: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVENT FINISHED CHAMBER OF SECRETS!! *BIG* SPOILERS!!  
  
COUNTING  
(A poem that inspired me to write this)  
  
you...  
me...  
and she  
makes three.  
  
her plus you  
makes two.  
  
one. two. three.  
was it ever you plus me?  
  
one. two.   
what should i do?  
  
one.  
-Ann M. Martin, _California Diaries; Maggie, Diary Three  
  
_DAISY PETALS_  
  
  
He loves me...  
  
  
_The Muggle train station was a strange place then, all jumbled up with people. I was with my family when I first saw him. Green eyes, black hair. I'd seen pictures before, of course, but never had they looked like his real image. I saw him, and I felt as if I had stuck a fork into a Muggle toaster. My heart started racing, and I felt all weak in the knees. And then he smiled at me, and I nearly toppled over. One smile, and I almost melted into a puddle.   
  
  
_He loves me not...  
  
  
_He came over to my house one day, right before I started school. He had become best friends with my brother. Ron went out to rescue him, along with Fred and George. Not that he'd need any rescuing, of course. He was just too perfect. He arrived in the morning, right before breakfast. I was nervous. I mean, what if he hated me? I hid on the stairs, and looked out into the hallway. I heard a series of clatters, as if a full-grown Herbidean Black was going upstairs, but it was Ron, and *he* was there, too! My brown eyes met his bright green, and I ran. As they ascended, I heard his laugh.  
  
  
_He loves me...  
  
  
_ Ron said I wasn't myself. Percy, Fred, and George agreed. And he did too. It was the diary, really. It had taken over my life. There was something funny about it, I knew, but what? All I wanted was a friend to carry it my pocket. He asked me what was wrong, once. I was going to tell, honestly, but Percy appeared. So I ran. I turned, only to see concern on his face.  
  
  
_He loves me not...  
  
  
_If he knew what I had done, he would hate me forever. I know he would. That diary, it was evil. Pure and simple. Of course, back then I was to immature and naive to recognize evil when I saw it. Now I can, it's that simple. but back then, the diary was all I had to trust, all I could depend on. Of course, in the end it was stupid of me to entrust my most private thoughts and feelings to a book, it almost cost him his life. I haven't used a diary since, it only reminds me of the things I most want, but can't have._  
_  
  
_He loves me...  
  
_After I had been taken captive, he rescued me. I was unconscious, but he helped me stay alive, nearly costing himself his life. Glory, that was, plain as if written on a page. It won us the House Cup that year, and it helped bring on the downfall of You-Know-Who again. But he saved me, something I'll never forget.   
  
  
_He loves me...not...  
  
_He never loved me, it was all a trick of the mind. Because SHE was always there. Bossy, brilliant, and pretty, at least I thought so. Much prettier than me. She was a best friend to him and Ron, and as time went by, it became more than a simple childhood friendship. I hated her then, but now she's my best friend. In the whole world, just as he and Ron are.   
  
  
You know how they always used to say, Once you've tasted of the Forbidden Fruit, you want it again,? I never tasted that fruit, I can only imagine the sweetness and juiciness of the forbidden food. Just as these daisy petals will never be totally gone, neither will my feelings for him disappear. I can only hope that my feelings will dim in time. To me, he'll always be the one that I love who will never love me back. But I'll love him forever, everlasting as the sun.   
  
A/N: In case you were wondering, It's Ginny, writing about Harry. is Harry, she, her are Hermione, and is Ginny. Same goes for the poem. Don't forget, REVIEW!!! My e-address is: princess_halleys_comet@yahoo.com.  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine, it all was created by J. K. Rowling, literary genius.  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_


End file.
